life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SeaWorld Orlando
SeaWorld Orlando is a popular theme park located in Orlando, Florida. It is right next to the Aquatica water theme park and only a few miles from Universal Studios Orlando Resort. How long will this tourist attraction last without us? 1 Day The power shuts off around the park, stopping the cars on the rides. It's now completely silent except for the occasional chirps of a bird or cricket. 1 Month Food is beginning to rot around the park. Most animals used for shows have already died out, but the Pets Ahoy actors, as well as many terrestrial and semi aquatic animals (such as walruses, seals, etc) have escaped. 1 Year Nature is now taking over the park. The paint on the attractions start to fade, and most bodies of water have turned green with infection. 5 Years The park is still mostly intact, except for walkways, food stands, flags, and other smaller buildings. 10 Years Many kiddie rides such as Swishy Fishies, Sea Carousel, and attractions in Sesame Street collapse. Vines climb up the former buildings. Now, how long will they stand? 15 Years The track falls off Journey to Atlantis. The stages in the aquatic shows sink into the water. The Sky Tower's ride vehicle falls to the ground, damaging the rest of the attraction. The Pets Ahoy stage's roof falls in, destroying the main theatre. 20 Years Infinity Falls is mostly gone, and Empire of the Penguin collapses. Shamu Stadium and the Manatee Rehalibration cave in, and parts of the bigger coasters like Mako, Manta and Kraken start to rust. 30 Years Journey to Altantis has been eaten away at by the water for 30 years without maintenence. It finally collapses, which also makes the Dolphin and Sea Lion Theater fall. The brings a small earthquake around the park, which makes pieces of the track of Kraken fall. What remains of Infinity Falls tips over. 45 Years The main entrance caves in. The sky tower falls into the jungle that was once SeaWorld, which takes out Voyager's Smokehouse, Seaport Pizza and the Seaport Theatre collapse. 55 Years Many smaller buildings still stand, but a Hurricane is closing in on SeaWorld Orlando. Will they be able to survive? 56 Years The Category 5 Hurricane hits SeaWorld, destroying most of the buildings and some sections of the roller coasters. Only about 14% of SeaWorld remains now. how long will it stay like that? 70 Years The first coaster to collapse is Mako, due to the columns supporting the ride being rusted away by the pond it rests in. 120 Years The coaster have large vines growing on them and are completely green. However, Manta is going to meet its fate soon. 125 Years Manta meets a similar fate to Mako. A part of the coaster were you almost touch the water collapses due to corrosion. This sends the rest of the coaster off the support beams and into the water or land below. This Manta has swam its course. 175 Years It had been 105 years since Mako had collapsed, and 50 years since Manta had collapsed. Kraken is the last remaining attraction. This one meets a different fate from the other however. This one is not near or in anybody of water, so it doesn't corrode like the other two. Instead, the support beams holding up the ride give up after almost 180 years. SeaWorld Orlando is no more. Category:Amusement Parks Category:Season 9